1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick disconnect ball socket end fitting, specifically for an end of a piston-cylinder unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piston-cylinder units used to facilitate opening and closing of vehicle hatches are mounted on ball assemblies on the vehicle body and the hatch. This type of connection allows pivotal movement of the piston-cylinder unit relative to the vehicle and the hatch during opening and closing of the hatch. Socket connectors for ball and socket connections use a C-shaped spring in which the ends of the C-shaped spring lock the ball in the socket. The bodies of known ball and socket connections include a recess allowing insertion of a prying tool for lifting the spring to release the ball from the socket. Thus, releasing of the socket connection in these known devices requires a separate tool. Furthermore, the design of the piston-cylinder unit must account for access of the prying tool.
A need exists for a ball and socket connection that allows easy release of the connection without an external tool.